It's Always Allen, Poor Allen
by Lavi-Usagi
Summary: Komui was in one of his inventive moods. He was looking for a way to give the exorcists an upper hand in battle. He wanted to give them cat-like reflexes. His new potion was going to be given to whosoever walked into his office next. And this person was the unsuspecting exorcist named...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

Allen yawns while stretching his arms over his head. He just came home from a mission in Rome. He had to battle nearly 50 level-ones, almost 20 level-twos, and a hand full of level-threes. To say the least he was dead tired. He had to first go to see Komui in the Science Department and drop off the two innocents shards that he collected. After he dropped them off he was going to his room for a nice relaxing bath then sleep. He was planning on sleeping for a very, very long time.

What Allen did not know was that Komui was in one of his inventive moods. He was looking for a way to give the exorcists an upper hand in battle. He wanted to give them cat-like reflexes. His new potion was going to be given to whosoever walked into his office next(because everyone knew what has happened in the past with his potions, and they refuse to willingly try them). He wanted to make sure that this potion was as perfect as he thought it would be. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall he quickly hides beside the door.

Allen walks down the long hall to the Science Department. He is very happy to be home. (He may not have been here as long as others, like say Lenalee who has been here most of her life, or Lavi who has been here for a couple years, but he considers the Order to be his 'home'.) he is even more happy to see the door to Komui's office only a few feet in front of him. With only three steps he knocks on the door, and when he gets a reply from Komui he opens the door.

When the footsteps stop right in front of the door Komui prepares to pour the potion on the person. _Hmm... _He thinks. _I wonder who my next guinea pig is gonna be... _After three quick knocks are heard he replies with a soft "Come in." He wants to make sure he sounds like he is actually sitting at his desk across the room. Then as the door opens he pounces. Landing on top of the person who he figures out to be none other than Allen Walker. Then with no hesitation he dumps the contents of his little bottle on Allen's head. _Hahaha! _He chuckles inwardly.

Allen walks into Komui's office and is suddenly knocked over. _WHAT THE...?! _He is caught completely by surprise and the air is knocked completely out of his lungs. Then within only a blink of the eye there is an odd pale yellow liquid poured onto his head. Then the weight that was on top of him is gone.

Looking up Allen sees Komui smiling evilly. Then he starts to have the weirdest sensation from where the oddly colored liquid had spilled onto him. Then he started to feel slightly queasy. His vision is starting to gray around the edges. _Oh no! I wonder what Komui did to me this time... _Was the only thought he had before everything around him went completely black.

_I wonder why exactly he blacked out? Hmm... Oh well! It doesn't matter as long as my potion works! Hahaha! Hmmmm... I guess I will have to call someone to come and take him to his room. _He thought to himself. Looking out into the hall he spots Lavi and calls the Jr. Bookman down. He tells Lavi that Allen was so exhausted that he just passed out on the floor in the office. Lavi looks up, shrugs and picks up the boy from the floor. Throwing him over his shoulder he walks to Allen's room and drops the kid on his bed. He turns, not noticing the slight stickiness of the younger boys hair, and leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was all that Lenalee heard when she was on the way to bring coffee to the Science Department. She realized that the sound came from Allen's room, and dropped the coffee and fearing the worst. When she opened the door to his room she gasped at the figure in front of her. It _was _Allen, but there was something very, very different about the boy she saw.

Allen woke up and was quite groggy. He rubs his eyes and stretches his arms above his head. Getting out of bed he couldn't really remember going to bed. Scratching his head he pauses when something twitches against his hand. He stops to feel what it was that touched his hand. It was soft and furry. He made his way over to his mirror as fast as he could. From what he saw he let out a scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" What he saw was... _'NEKO EARS?! _(cat ears) Nearly seconds later his door crashed open and Lenalee came running in. She paused when she saw the ears on top of the distraught boy's head.

Allen was is a state of shock. He had no clue what happened to him. His memory of the night before had not returned. He was frightened by the fact that the last thing he _did_ remember was walking to the Science Department. He looks up at an equally shocked Lenalee and says "Do you see them too?" She gives a slow nod.

After another minute of standing and staring at each other Lenalee asks Allen "What happened to you?" '_It must have something to do with Nii-san' _(Brother/Komui)She had as an after thought. Allen seems to still be slightly lost for words, but finally squeaks out "I don't remember..."

Most of the shock having worn off now, allen finally asked Lenalee into his room and asked her to close the door. He raked his mind for some idea of what happened. _'Well I came home and went to see Komui. I knocked on his door and he called for me to come in. Then... Then... Oh no!' _Gasping he remembered exactly what had happened to him.

Lenalee was started by the sudden gasp that emanated from the smaller boy. He started to try to say something but started to stumble over his own words. Taking a deep breath he tries to explain what he has remembered to the confused girl beside him."IwaswalkingdownthehalltotheS cienceDepartment" "Wait Allen..." Lenalee said, stopping him mid-sentence. "...I can't understand you when you talk so fast." Allen took another deep breath and tried to explain again. "I was walking down the hall to the Science Department. When I got there I knocked on the door and your brother said for me to come in, but when I did go in I got jumped on! I felt something sticky on my head then... and then... everything went completely black!" When he finished he was throughly out of breath.

Lenalee was not shocked by the fact that her brother had attacked the poor boy, and she planned to make sure that he knew that it was VERY wrong to experiment on poor and unsuspecting people. "Allen it's okay. We will figure this out. Lets go see Nii-san and he will tell you exactly what it is you need to do to turn back to normal." Lenalee said while dragging Allen up off his bed. "NO! WAIT! I can't let anyone else see me like this! PLEASE! I've got to get something to cover them up!" Allen said in a voice that was near wailing. "Okay Allen." Lenalee said. "Lets see what you have for hats or something."


	3. Chapter 3

Allen and Lenalee were almost at the door to Komui's office when they bumped into Lavi. He just happened to be walking to the office too. He had to take a double take of the two exorcists he bumped into. They looked like normal, but Allen had a hat on his head. Which is completely confusing because he has never seen Allen with a hat before. "Hey Allen. Hi Lenalee. Ummm... Allen why do you have a hat on? I have never seen you with one before." Inquires Lavi.

"Uh... I'm having a bad hair day." Allen replied quickly. He didn't want Lavi to know that he was part neko. '_I can't let anyone else know that this happened to me! Not even my best friend. He is too much of a baka usagi (stupid rabbit) to keep his mouth shut about my situation. He would probably tell Kanda. NOO! I CAN'T LET _THAT_HAPPEN! Kanda would make fun of me more than ever if he knew...' _Allen was lost in thoughtand he didn't notice Lavi step closer.

"Awww Allen it can't be that bad!" Lavi said while reaching his hand forward to take the hat off Allen's head. "Lavi NO!" Allen cried while trying to swat the older boy's hands away. But Lavi was too quick and he ended up getting a hand up to his friend's head knocking the hat off. Allen yelped when that hand hit his ears under the hat. They were very sensitive and it was a shock when they were hit.

Lavi was shocked when he heard the boy yelp. Then even more shocked when he saw the neko ears on top of his head. Getting over his shock quickly he reached out to the still shocked boy and touched one of the ears. "Allen you are sooo cute! But when did you get ears?" He says. Allen quickly reaches down to retrieve the fallen hat and places it back on his head then adjusts it so it wasn't rubbing his ears. Looking at the floor he doesn't reply to the question. Lenalee answers with only one word, but that single word is all that is needed for an explanation. "Nii-san" Lavi nods and Allen finally looks up at him. Allen has his pokerface on and Lavi gets a slight chill up his spine. He knows that face means that '_Allen is either very sad or _really_mad.' _

" Yes, I have neko ears Lavi. And if you say a word to anyone I will have as much fun hunting you down as I am about to have with Komui while I talk to him in a minute." Allen said. And then Lavi knew exactly what happened... '_Black Allen came out.'_ Lavi thought to himself as he paled a bit. He thought that Kanda was scary when he was mad, but Black Allen was _much_ worse. Lavi decides at this time that seeing Komui is unimportant at this time and says a quick goodbye to both of his friends. He turns and does his best not to run away from them.

"Allen I think you scared Lavi a lot from that last statement." Lenalee said. _'Jeeze at least I know that I should keep my mouth shut. His black side is terrifying. It made Lavi turn tail and practically run away. I'm glad that he trusts me enough not to tell anyone' _Lenalee says to herself. "I'm sorry that you had to see that Lenalee, but I knew that if I didn't make sure now that he doesn't tell someone then he will tell EVERYONE! We all know that he is a Baka Usagi! He would even tell Kanda." The last part came out as a whisper. '_I can't have that happen because he would find me even more disgraceful. He would hate me more than he already does. And I wouldn't be able to stand that.' _He added to himself.

Lenalee nodded. Because she was the only one who knew that Allen had a crush on the samurai with midnight blue hair and equally dark eyes. She was the only one trusted with that knowledge. She was his most trusted friend. He told her everything because he knew that she wouldn't tell anyone his secrets.

It was with these thoughts that the pair turned into the office. Komui was right where he always was. Asleep on the mound of paper on his desk, but he wakens with the sound of foot steps coming toward him. Looking up he squeals "LENALEEEEE~ HOW ARE YOU MY BABY SISTER? I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH~ And where's my coffee!?" He was going to say more, but it was cut off by a big clawed hand that appeared and pinned him to the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Allen!? What can I do to help you today?" Komui asks with fear in his eyes. He is being pinned to the wall behind his desk by none other that Allen Walker's innocence arm. The look on the boy's face was one that caused true terror in the man. "So Nii-san what was it that you poured onto Allen yesterday?" Lenalee asks her brother. She has no sympathy for her brother because he did wrong. "Oh! Oh! Yes that was just like a vitamin! It was for better combat skills, reflexes, and balance! Nothing bad or-" He was cut off by an angry boy tightening his grip slightly. "Oh really Komui? Because these..." Allen says pulling off his hat "... Would beg to differ!"

Komui stared, wide eyed. He never believed that his potion would backfire. "Well what a weird side effect!" He says as if it was just a small change. Allen let go of him because he was shocked by the reaction. "Komui, please explain _exactly _what you potion did to me." Allen asks. He had his pokerface back up so it seemed like he was calm, but anyone who knew him knew that that was the furthest thing from the truth. "My amazing new potion was supposed to give you exorcists more cat like qualities. Not cat features. It is only in it's first testing stages though Allen! You were the first to try it out! You should feel privileged to have been the first." Was Komui's response. Allen was not thrilled with the answer he received. "Komui is there a way to fix this!?" Allen practically screamed into Komui's face. Komui was used to threats, but something in the way the normally mellow boy was yelling made him uncomfortable.

...

"Allen I know this is hard, but it may take me all day to get you an antidote. You will have to deal with them for now." Komui said after Allen had been talked down by Lenalee. Allen had released his grip on the man and was now sitting on the couch. Lenalee had left so she could first of all clean up the coffee on the floor in the hall and then return with more for her brother and the rest of the Science Department. Allen's stomach growled. Loud. And Allen looked up at Komui who was going over the papers he had on the potion. "Komui I'm going to get something for breakfast. Will you call me later when you have the antidote?" Allen asks. "Sure Allen. I will move all my other work scheduled for today for a later date."

…

It is almost 8pm when Allen finally gets called back to Komui's office. '_I hope this works!' _Allen thinks to himself. _'Well at least I didn't have to deal with the Baka Usagi all day. I'm glad that he knew well enough to avoid me.' _Allen is finally at the door of the messy office. He is relieved when he walks in and isn't pounced on. "Oh Allen! I finally did it! Here is your antidote! It should completely take off the effects of you ears." Komui says from his desk. He is holding a vile with a brightly colored liquid in it. Allen walks over and with no hesitation he takes the vile and chugs it down. "Well Komui, at least this time I'm not blacking out." Chuckles Allen.

Komui looks at the boy. He is staring again because the ears have disappeared. "Okay Allen I looks like it worked because the ears are gone!" Komui says with joy. Allen is completely relieved. Muttering a quick "thank you" he walks out of the room and back to his own. He felt quite tired after having such a stressful day. As soon as he was in his room he kicked of his boots and stripped down to his boxers. Then he crawled into his bed and fell asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Allen awoke with a start. He looks around noticing that it was before dawn. '_hmm... I'm not normally up this early. I wonder what woke me up?'_ he thinks while looking around his room for any disturbances. One thing he does notice is that his eyesight is sharper than normal. And everything looks a lot bigger than it did the night before.

With curiosity he tries to sit up. '_Something is wrong. Very, very wrong.' _He tries to say, but the only sound that comes from him is a wail "NYAAAAN" His voice is changed from a human voice to that of a cat_. _Quickly he looks down and sees a sleek white body of a cat. Still confused by the situation he just stares at himself. He has a black paw and arm, but the rest of him is as white as his hair. Finally putting the pieces together in his head he whips his head back and lets out a yowl. "Nyaaaaaaaaan!' '_Why ME!? Why does this always happen to me!?' _

After a couple minutes of hearing this consistent meow Kanda decides to take a look around to see if he could find the source of the irritating noise. '_I have to see if it is hurt or something. I normally hate all animals, but cats have the most perfect attitude. Haha. They are antisocial most of the time and they instantly hate people for no reason. It is just an instinct for them to hate people. I love it.' _he thought to himself. Although he would never let anyone else know of this. They can't know that he Yu Kanda has a soft spot for anything.

Allen is pacing the floor of his room. He is quite distressed. He can't open the door to his room, and he is trapped in his room. He has been wailing non-stop hoping to catch the attention of someone... anyone! He hears some footsteps coming down the hall. Pausing in his panic attack to see if the steps would stop at his door. When the door handle turns he starts wailing with a new vigor.

Kanda nears the door that has the sound coming from behind it. It is the Moyashi's door. '_Hm I should just turn back now.' _He thinks because he truly hates the Moyashi. '_Well the meowing stopped. So I should just-' _He thought, but his hand was already turning the handle on the door. Just as the handle turned the cat started crying again. Kanda peered in to see what was happening. What he saw shocked him. There on the floor was a small white kitten. It was tiny. It couldn't be more that a couple months old, and it looked like a runt.

Allen looked up at the samurai that was looking at him in disbelief. '_Well this didn't work out like I planned.'_ He thought to himself. '_KANDA! Help Me! I've turned into a cat! Take me to see Komui!'_ Allen tried to explain to the ravenette. "NYAAN NYAN NYAAAAN" Was all that ended up coming out of his mouth. Kanda looks down confusedly at the small wailing kitten. '_Wow. I wonder where the Moyashi got a kitten. That's weird because it kind of looks like him. Haha. That sounds crazy, but it's pretty cool.' _Kanda thought to himself as he bent down to pet the upset kitten. At first the kitten flinched away but Kanda was persistent and decided to pick him up.

Allen is very confused as to why Kanda of all people came to check on him. He was most likely just wondering why there was so much noise coming from the room and came to investigate. Allen was kind of frightened when he saw the massive hand of the samurai coming towards his face and he flinched away from the older boy. But Kanda did not give up and he reached down to pick the kitten up. "Well aren't you a weird looking Moyashi?" Kanda asks no one in particular while starting to rub the small kitten's ears. Allen perks up at the name 'Moyashi' and Kanda takes this as if he liked the name. **'**_Kanda I said that you have to take me to see Komui' _Thinks Allen, but yet again al that comes out is"Nyan." Kanda looks at the kitten with something that Allen has never seen in his eyes, amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, my dear followers I have finally decided to finish this story. There will be about two or three more chapters until I finish. I feel pretty proud of myself because the is going to be the ending of my first fanfiction. Enjoy and review :3**

Kanda was growing kind of tired of all the noise that the kitten was making so he started to rub his ears again. This time the kitten started to purr. "So little one you like your ears rubbed?" Kanda teased the little kitten. '_So he hasn't noticed it is me yet. Yeah leave it to _him _to find me like this and not notice that IT IS ME!' _Allen thought to himself. He was angry even though his ears were getting attention. It took him a minute, but he finally stopped himself from purring. Then he turned in Kanda's arms and swatted the man's hand away. This caused Kanda to drop him onto the ground.

"What the FUCK cat!? I was just petting you and you attack me?" Kanda was upset at first, but then remembered that that is the reason why he likes cats in the first place. '_Well it looks like the Moyashi picked out a feisty cat.' _Kanda thought to himself. Allen glared at Kanda with as hard a look as he could muster. His tail was flicking wildly behind him.

_'I have to get to Komui.' _Allen told himself. He took is glare from the samurai to the door that was left open. Kanda saw the shift in his gaze. "Oh no. I am not going to chase you down for the Moyashi later." He said while he turned to close the door. Allen had already sprung for the open door, but Kanda had it closed faster. So by the time Allen reached the door it was closed, and since he had gone full sprint he had no traction to stop himself, and slammed nose first into the wood.

Kanda had watched the kitten hit the door, and he started to chuckle as it fell onto the floor in a heap. Then started to sneeze near violently. "Haha I see that you have a brain like the Moyashi too..." Kanda laughed. _'He laughed... he actually laughed!' _Allen was amazed_. 'Not only did he not know that I am the cat, but he also talked about me while laughing.' _If cats could blush he would be beet red by this point. For he was hearing something that he had only dreamed of hearing. '_Wow...' _He thought. He hadn't noticed, but while hearing the samurai laugh he actually started to purr.

Kanda looked down at the kitten that had started to purr. "What's wrong with you?" He asked the kitten. '_One minute you act like you want to escape then you purr for no reason?' _Kanda noticed that the kitten had his head tilted to the left. '_When did I start to purr..?'_ Allen asks himself. Then stops himself for the second time within the last few minutes. "Hahaha. Wow. You really must be bi-polar or something." Kanda chuckles at him again.

Then Kanda bends down to pick up the kitten who had coincidentally started purring at the sound of the laugh again. '_Damn! Why can't I stop purring when he talks to me?! I can barely think straight with him here... I have to find a way out-' _His thought process was cut off when he felt two hands pick him up yet again. He tried to squirm, but was held in place by said hands. Then once again he felt those same amazing fingers rub his ears.

"You are one weird cat." Kanda says while adjusting Allen in his arms. One hand holding him up while the other rubbed his face. "Where the hell is the Moyashi? He shouldn't leave you here alone. You know what... I'm taking you with me so I can get you some food. You are pretty small. Doesn't he ever feed you?" He asks while reaching for the door handle.

_'Now's my chance. I have to get to Komui.' _He waits for the perfect moment to pounce out of the large arms that hold him. Allen only shifts slightly, but it is noticed by the ravenette holding him. "Ah ah ah. Like I said, I can't have you running off." Kanda says while quickly moving the kitten into his jacket and zipping it up so only the kitten's head popped out.

_'Crap! I can't move! Stupid BaKanda! Let me out!' _"Nyan! Nyaaan!" Allen wails while trying to struggle out of the confines of the exorcist jacket he was currently being held in. "Hush you little runt. I'm helping you. Aren't you hungry?" The only reply he got was the rumble of Allen's tiny _empty_ stomach. "Alright. Well off to my room so you can stay there and then I will grab some food for the both of us." Kanda says while walking down the hall towards his room.

"*sigh* Nyan" _'Okay. I will get to Komui after I have food' _Allen sighs. Kanda stops mid-stride. "Did... you just sigh?" He asks. Slightly dumbfounded. Allen just looks up at him and motions for him to keep walking with his head. "O...kay then." He is still confused that the cat just acted like a person who was annoyed, and the fact that he motioned for him to keep moving. But Kanda shrugged it off and walked off to his room.

Allen was ungracefully dumped out of the jacket and onto the bed. "Okay cat, you just stay here and wait for me to come back." Kanda says while rubbing the soft head of the kitten and turning to walk back out the door.

Allen sat on the bed. Now he was back to square one. Sitting, in a room, all by himself. Once again. _'You know what!? I'm just done. Maybe when he gets back I can slip out the door. But he may be a while... Ooo look at how the sun is hitting that pillow' _Allen thinks while jumping onto the pillow that had sun rays splayed across it. He flopped down and rolled onto his back to the rays were on his stomach. _'Maybe if I just nap for a few minutes the time will go by faster...' _Allen thought before he was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

Kanda finally made it to his room with a tray holding his usual soba and a side of salmon for his little guest. He had gotten quite a few odd looks when he had ordered it. Considering all he ever ordered was soba or tempura. Once the whole ordering ordeal was over he just picked up the tray and left.

Upon opening his door he found that the little cat he was housing had passed out on his pillow. Allen had sprawled out on his back with mismatched paws up in the air. There was a few streams of early morning sunlight pooling on his exposed stomach. His ear was twitching as if he were dreaming of something quite excitedly. There was even some drool glistening on the fur around his mouth.

"Oi, cat. Come on. I got some food." Kanda said while shaking the small white bundle of fur on his pillow. Allen opened one eye before wiggling his paw as if waving the samurai off and turning onto his side. He was still tired so he just ignored the ravenette.

Kanda was annoyed by the display of laziness. _'The stupid cat acts so much like the Moyashi. He must have rubbed off on the small thing.' _"Hey cat. I said get up." Kanda said while pulling on the pillow that Allen was laying on. "NYAA!" _'AHH!' _Allen fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Kanda chuckled at the site of the kitten landing unceremoniously on his head.

Allen jumped up quickly. He was fully awake but also fully disoriented. "Cat. Food." Kanda said once more just so he understood. Allen let out what sounded to Kanda like a grumble and walked over to where the fish was set on the floor for him.

Before his mind was completely cleared his stomach took over his movements. He paid no attention to anything accept for the food in front of him. Kanda stared in amazement as the whole plate was devoured. "Damn. You even have his appetite."

Kanda sat there and finished his soba. He then turned to see Allen sitting there next to the empty plate of fish. He was leaning his face with his paws. _'Hmm.. seems like a good idea. I will just take the plates out after.' _Kanda thought to himself before getting up to gather the plates. He placed them on the tray and put that on the table near his door.

Kanda then took off his jacket and boots. He put the jacked on the back of the chair at his table. And the boots beneath it. Walking towards the adjoining bathroom he pulled off his shirt and, while chuckling, flung it on the unsuspecting kitten.

Allen had been in the middle of giving himself a bath when an unknown object came out of nowhere and landed on top of him. He quickly jumped up and tried to run, but he didn't know where he was going because the fabric had covered him completely. He was in the dark.

Not knowing what else to do he tried to run backwards to rid himself of the offending fabric. When this did nothing for him he dropped to the ground to try to roll out of the shirt. But even this didn't help him. He just ended up getting himself entangled in the fabric.

So there he lay, stuck in the shirt. Completely helpless. Unsure of what else could help him, he stayed still and began to mew quietly.

Kanda couldn't help but start to chuckle at the scene in front of him. Allen had one paw out in the back, and the rest of him was rolled up in the black shirt that was tossed on top of him. He had been struggling for a few minutes, but suddenly stopped moving and started to mew. "What happened cat? It's just a shirt. No need to freak out." Kanda couldn't hold it. He let out a loud, barking laugh.

Allen heard Kanda say something, but the words didn't quite make it to him over his own panicked mews. But he then heard Kanda let out a loud laugh. Then there was two big hands untangling him from the death trap called a shirt. Once free Allen was very grateful so he started mewling happily and rubbing on Kanda's legs. '_Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!' _"Nya Nya Nya Nyan"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Kanda finally gets the small white bundle of fur off of his legs so he could walk into the adjoining bathroom. He decides that a nice bath would be a wonderful way to relax his muscles. So he runs the water to get it to the right temperature. He then set the drain stopper into the bottom and let the water gather.

Allen had just stopped rubbing Kanda's legs because he had left to go into the bathroom. Then, hearing the water start to run, Allen let out a small hiss and ran onto the bed. When he made it there he decided to squirm his way under the blanket just to be safe from the horrid water.

_'That little moyashi cat must need a real bath. He is quite the slob.' _Kanda thought to himself while walking back into his room to gather the small kitten. Looking around Kanda notices that the kitten has seemingly disappeared. "Where'd you go little cat?" Kanda wonders aloud.

Allen hears Kanda call him and slowly sticks his head out from under the large blanket covering him. Kanda didn't notice his small head within the large white comforter so Allen makes a small meow to let him know his whereabouts. _'Stupid Kanda, how can I get to Komui with you taking a bath?' _"Nyan nyan nyan?" Allen tries to ask Kanda, with no avail.

Kanda walks over to the bed and begins to reach for the small head sticking out from the blanket, but it retracted quickly. _'Like hell I'm letting you grab me now BaKanda.' _Allen thought, having realized that Kanda was going to bring him into the bathroom. No. There was _water_ in there. And now that he was a cat, that was defiantly the worst thing that Kanda could do.

Kanda grew tired of the resisting kitten so he just grabbed the blanket and pulled it back. Then he grabbed the kitten and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. Allen didn't expect Kanda to be so abrupt. He was in a slight shock and froze up as the hands gripped him. But before he could do anything, the door to the bathroom was closed.

Kanda put Allen down on the counter, next to the sink. He then turned to strip himself of his remaining clothing. He quickly grabbed Allen and walked over to the warm bath water. He held the kitten out of the water as he sat down.

Allen tried to squirm he way free from the hands holding him over the water, and when he finally got Kanda's hands to loosen from around himself, he realized that he _was_ in fact _over_ the _water. _The hands that held him lost their grip due to the squirming, and SPLASH! Down Allen went, face first into the water.

The ravenette watched in slow-mo as the white kitten freed himself from his hands and fell into the water. It was one of the most amusing things he has ever watched. As soon as the small white head emerged from the depths of the water two mismatched paws tried to find purchase anywhere. Then Kanda's unsuspecting thigh became the victim of about ten claws being sunk in the flesh.

Allen was panicking. He had no clue how to swim in this form. So he went on instinct. Try to grab anything to help him get out. Which meant that he was claws-out fury. Reaching anywhere and everywhere he could. So he had no clue what he grabbed, but it was something soft and that was good enough for him.

Kanda's laugh turned into a hiss of pain. He quickly grabbed for the small white bundle desperately clinging to his leg. "Shh it's okay little one. I'm sorry, but that's what you get for squirming." Kanda said while laughing once more. Allen retracted his claws, but was gripping onto Kanda's arm with all the might he could muster.

Kanda then leaned back so his back was against the tub the long way. So he held Allen to his chest while he relaxed into the water. Allen tensed as the water welled up all around him, but did nothing due to the hands holding him against the muscled chest. After a moment he realized that Kanda would not let him fall into the water he decided to calm himself and relaxed onto the chest he was laying on.

Allen found that in his position he could easily start to clean his mismatched paws, so that he did. First starting on the right paw he licked his pads then worked to the space in between his toes and ending with the top. So as soon as he had finished his right paw he moved to the left one. As he turned to clean the space in between his toes, Kanda noticed a green glimmer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Wait, What The Hell?!" Kanda yelled as he quickly jumped out of the tub. Successfully dropping the unsuspecting kitten back into the water once more. Then Kanda reaches for the towel hanging on the wall beside the tub. "YOU ARE THE MOYASHI! How dare you trick me like that!" Kanda yelled at the kitten who hadn't popped back up from the deep water in the bathtub.

Kanda felt betrayed that Allen had turned himself into an animal just to make a fool of him. _'How the hell did he find out that I love cats?' _Kanda wondered. He then waited for the kitten to make his way out of the tub to explain himself.

He waited, but then realized that he heard nothing coming from the tub. _'What the hell type of trick is he trying to pull now?'_ Kanda wondered to himself as he looked over the edge of the tub to search for the missing kitten. "Moyashi?"

There at the bottom of the tub was a small white bundle. Laying motionless. In the water. Kanda's anger was quickly replaced by fear for Allen. "Oh God!" He quickly reached into the water and pulled Allen out. There was no movement in his chest. No breath coming in and out of him.

…

"Shit!" Kanda yelled as he quickly tried to run to the hospital ward. He was quite the sight to be seen. Dripping wet, in nothing but a towel around his waist and holding a small, unmoving white kitten.

He burst into the ward and found the head nurse. "Quick! Help him! It's Allen! He's not breathing!" he practically yelled at her. Nodding she took the small white kitten into the examination room. After a few moments a crazed Komui comes running in asking why he got an urgent message to come right away to the hospital.

Kanda told him about how he was in the bath and he fell into the water and didn't come back up. Komui would have to get the rest of the story at a different time. Because right now he had to go and save the Moyashi. It only took about ten more minutes of waiting before the nurse and Komui came out holding Allen in a blanket.

...

Allen's eyes opened to the sight of Komui looking down on him with the head nurse standing right next to him. His whole body felt like jelly, well everything accept for his lungs. They felt like every breath he took was made of fire. After a moment of laying there Allen shifted and started to cough up the water that was resting inside of his lungs. After a moment of this he shuddered and fell back onto his side and just laid there, unable to do much else.

"Allen?" Komui asked the still shaky kitten. Still being in cat form Allen just looked at Komui in answer. "What the heck happened to you?" He asked the kitten who was now in the middle of being picked up and placed into a blanket.

Allen tried to answer but all that came out was a small mew. Komui then pulled him into his arms and walked out of the room. Kanda had been waiting outside, and was relieved to see that Allen was awake. "Well he is okay, but I'm am going to take him with me so I can make an antidote." Komui stated as he turned to walk to the Science Department. Kanda sighed and then walked off to his room so that he could change into his training clothes and wipe the day's events out of his mind.

On the way to his room he walked into Lavi, who had been heading in the o 0pposite direction, thus tripping and landing on the floor. The towel that was once around his waist, pooled on the floor around his thighs. "Whoa! Daaaaaaaamn Yuu! Nice show!" Lavi laughed at the fact that Kanda's whole back side was out in the open. "Shut the Fuck up Usagi! Leave me the hell alone!" Kanda yells. He then adjusts his towel and keeps on walking. Not wanting to think of what happened.

…

Lavi then walks over to Komui's office for the mission he had to get a briefing for. Once he opens the door there is a loud _poof! _As he looked around he sees a very naked, very tired looking Allen sitting on the couch in front of Komui's desk. "Oh Lavi. What good timing you have. Yet again, might I add. Would you do me the favor of bringing Allen to his room once again? Once he is there you can come back to get the briefing. Which is over... here?... no... over there maybe?... I think I left it..." Komui says while rummaging through the mass he calls a desk. He didn't notice the absence of Lavi and Allen who had already gotten up to head to the latter's room.

Allen pulls the blanket, that is wrapped around him, tighter and begins to shiver slightly. "Are you alright Al?" Lavi asks while watching the shiver run through his friend's body. Said friend opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a small croak. So he closes his mouth and decides to just settle with nodding his head. "Hey, what was that poof that I heard earlier when I came in? And why are you coughing like that?" Lavi asks while watching the smaller boy stop mid stride and nearly bend over in a coughing fit.

Once he stops coughing he turns to Lavi and says in a horse voice "I'm okay. Just don't feel good." With this answer for now considering the rough shape Allen seemed to be in. It was then that they arrived at the room they were heading to. So Lavi pushes the door open and ushers the still shaking boy into the room. He then pushes him toward the bed and then goes to the dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers and throws them on the bed along with a pair of flannel pajama pants. "Here Allen, change and then get some sleep. You aren't looking too well. I will have Lenalee come check on you sometime." Said the red head before giving the younger the privacy to change and then sleep.

…

Kanda was told by Komui that after he had gotten changed he had to report to the office to discuss what happened to Allen. Walking up to the door he pauses just before opening the door because he can hear a ragged coughing coming from down the hallway. 'Oh well, it's probably just a stupid finder.' He thought to himself. Then he begrudgingly opened the door and walked in.

Komui looked up from his notes and saw Kanda come and sit in front of his desk. "Okay Kanda, please explain to me what happened when you first found Allen." So Kanda went into saying that early this morning he was walking the halls when he heard Allen's yowling coming from his room. "When I got there it stopped so I went to leave but it started up again. So I investigated." He then went on to tell of how he ended up getting food for him and keeping him in his room.

Minutes pass as Kanda retells his story. Komui sits in silence, just nodding his head. Lavi had made his way in along with Lenalee during the duration of the story. "So when I got up he just fell into the water and I didn't notice that he didn't come back up because I was yelling at him. As soon as I saw I brought him to the infirmary." Kanda finished.

"Holy shit! That's what happened to him?" Lavi exclaimed. "Dude, he is in a rough condition. I just got back from bringing him to his room and he could barely make it there. He nearly toppled over while just coughing. He couldn't even speak right, his voice was all raspy and it sounded pretty painful." Kanda just looked impassive at the statement.

"Oh that reminds me. Lena Lady, can you keep an eye on him? I have a mission to go on today so I can't help him any." Lavi says while turning to said green haired girl. "Lavi, I'm sorry but I can't. I'm going on this mission with you. I got my briefing earlier today." She says with an apologetic smile.

"Well he needs someone to look after him!" Lavi exclaimed, being concerned for the wellbeing of his small friend. So he turned to Komui. "Who will look after him?" Komui though for a moment before turning to Kanda who had just been sitting on the couch in front of the desk the whole time. "Well Kanda, the fact that you nearly _drowned_ Allen earns you some sort of punishment. So I say that it is you who will look after him until he gets better." He said with a grin.

**Okay guys. I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long to get out. I've been so stressed out between school and home that it's not even funny. BUT! I did make this one longer to make up for it. I have to admit that I never saw what I wrote coming... It escalated quickly. I thank all of you followers, and hope you enjoyed :D I am planning on making the next chapter the last one. So until next time! **


End file.
